


雨后

by alandi



Category: all京
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 08:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alandi/pseuds/alandi
Summary: 没有肉，只想来点甜甜的日常而已。





	雨后

雨后潮湿的空气，醉酒，冷风，啤酒罐，客厅，沙发，热吻，牛仔裤。

今日岛上下了雨，忠信义又没有事，骆天虹便窝在他的家里，他把自己窝在懒人沙发柔软的棉花里，手上拿着一罐啤酒，啤酒虽然已经打开了，但是他却没喝一口，阳台半开着，能看见外头淅淅沥沥的雨一滴滴的砸在地上溅出一朵朵精致的花，骆天虹呆呆的看着外面的雨，然后门开了。

郭子亨跺了跺脚踩抖干净了水把手上的袋子放在鞋柜外，骆天虹坐的地方隐约能看见一点海，他托着腮望着那片海，也看着雨，郭子亨的好笑，上前拿过他手上的啤酒罐，一饮而尽，才看见懒人沙发下的几个已经空掉的易拉罐。

骆天虹喜欢在没事干的时候喝醉一点，不去想别的东西，只要在自己的沙发里窝着，无论雨天晴天，就呆呆的看着外头的风景就好，郭子亨从骆天虹的身后搂住醉酒的骆堂主，蓝发的青年哼哼唧唧似的说了些什么，郭子亨没有听清楚，但是也认真的答应了几声，骆天虹没有睡着，他醉酒后的状态就是不发酒疯也不睡觉，只是会呆呆的看着某处，直到有人来喊醒他，被喊醒后的骆天虹和醉酒前没什么太大区别，但是特别可爱。

特别可爱。

郭子亨扯了扯骆天虹脖子上的钥匙串，被骆天虹拍开了手，天虹却突然的像是想起什么一样，笑着去把脖子上的钥匙串拿下来，然后拿着几个易拉罐的环串了上去，在郭子亨的眼中他实在幼稚，可是他又爱他爱的不得了，一个幼稚的，可爱的，强大的双花红棍，可是他却又是他的爱人，这让他如何不自豪。

这是他的人。

骆天虹笑着举起那一串钥匙串，眼睛里的光又亮又美好，郭子亨忍不住的上前去吻住骆天虹，喝醉酒后的骆天虹格外的乖巧，他把双手按在郭子亨的胸口，乖乖的闭上眼睛接受他的吻，郭子亨轻轻咬了一下骆天虹的舌尖，骆天虹感觉到疼皱了下眉头。

然后，雨停了，雨后湿润的空气将屋内旖旎气氛烘托更浓，骆天虹微红着眼，浑身泛起层粉，单薄的衬衫和紧绷的牛仔裤裹着这具美好的身体，牛仔裤紧紧包裹着那挺翘的臀部以至于那跨间隆起也格外的显眼，郭子亨的手在他胯间轻轻揉按，于是骆天虹的脸更加红，醉酒的他格外主动，甚至自觉地抬起手去搂住郭子亨，向他索求爱意。

“大佬，醒了？”

骆天虹抵着郭子亨的肩窝，还有些醉醺醺的，声音又软又奶，听得郭子亨立刻的硬了起来。

“醒着呐……”

郭子亨轻轻的亲了下骆天虹的耳侧，骆天虹的腿主动盘在郭子亨腰身两侧，声音含含糊糊的不知道在喘些什么的，郭子亨站起身，坐到沙发上，骆天虹垂了垂头，似乎无比委屈的模样，他低着头，声音近似啜泣感觉，郭子亨抬手拍了拍挂在自己身上的大型无尾熊，才听见骆天虹小声抱怨。

“困……”

郭子亨哭笑不得抱着骆天虹才走到卧室，骆天虹的枕头底下是他的八面汉剑，骆天虹自己躺到床上后却又睁着眼睛死死望着郭子亨，郭子亨低着头看着骆天虹，骆天虹有些撑不住的睁着眼看着郭子亨，骆天虹伸手，拽住郭子亨袖口，几乎要睁不开眼。

“阿亨，和我睡。”

“……好吧，骆堂主。”


End file.
